


Дыши

by Ksenia_Rodermell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Rodermell/pseuds/Ksenia_Rodermell
Summary: Название: ДышиБета: не бечено, в поисках бетыРазмер: драббл 867 словПейринг: Дин Винчестер/Сэм ВинчестерЖанр: ангст, Weecest (мелкие винты), флафф в концеРейтинг: PGПредупреждения: винцест, больной-пребольной СэмПримечание: тайм-лайн — совсем мелкие братья, Дину 9, Сэму 5Краткое содержание: Сэмми заболел, но Дин за ним приглядывает
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Дыши

– Дин, – голос Сэма совсем слабый, и Дину страшно. Он храбрый парень, даже отец так говорит. Он не боится нечисти, не боится стрелять из ружья. Не боится собак и хулиганов в школе. Но ему страшно до леденеющих кончиков пальцев, когда его младший брат лежит под грудой мотельных одеял и надрывно кашляет. 

Отца снова нет, он на задании, а значит Сэмми – его ответственность. Впрочем, не только сегодня. Всегда. Дин счастлив быть тем, кто несет жизнь брата в своих ладонях с того самого пожара, который прожег черную черту между нормальной жизнью и теми осколками, между которых которых они кочуют сейчас.

– Сэмми, ты как? – Дин идет к постели брата и несет с собой тазик с холодной водой и плавающим в ней полотенцем. 

– Дин, за спиной, – Сэм так шарахается, что Дин и вправду думает, что сзади него притаилась какая-нибудь тварь. Он резко разворачивается – напрасно, за ним никого, только телевизор тихо бубнит свои полуночные передачи.

– Тише, мелкий, это просто глюки, – Дин забирается рядом, придвигает поближе тазик и отжимает полотенце. Он трогает лоб брата и морщится, температура снова скакнула вверх, Сэмми на ощупь горячее мотельных батарей и старого обогревателя, который он выпросил на стойке регистрации. 

– Я хочу гулять, – тихо жалуется Сэм пока Дин прикладывает к его горячущему лбу мокрое, холодное, полотенце. – Там снег...  
Дин сжимает зубы покрепче, потому что понимает – есть в мире вещи, которые он никак не сможет сделать для Сэма. Например, позволить ему рисковать здоровьем и поиграть на улице.

– Нельзя, Сэмми. Может, хлопьев? Ты их любишь, – Дин гладит брата по непослушным волосам и ложится рядом, их головы на одной подушке, в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. – Знаешь, что будет, когда ты поправишься?

– Что? – Сэмми слушает, пытается повернуться на бок, но Дин не дает, иначе со лба брата упадет полотенце, а оно должно сбивать температуру. Сэм капризничает, но повинуется. 

– Ты поправишься, мы пойдем гулять. В парк аттракционов. И будем кататься, пока тошнить не начнет. А потом мы вырастем и закончим школу. И отец подарит нам тачку. 

– Не подарит, папа любит Импалу больше, чем нас, – Сэм морщит нос, и Дину кажется, что его младший брат еще слишком мал для таких умозаключений. А еще, что он чертовски прав.

– Подарит, я точно знаю. И мы будем кататься в ней по всей стране. И будем спасать людей, – Дин мечтательно вздыхает. Он буквально чувствует круглый руль под своими ладонями и педаль газа, на которой сейчас достает, только если не садится на сидение, а полу-стоит на водительском месте.

– Только мы с тобой? – Сэм смотрит на Дина доверчивыми глазами. Дин улыбается и легонько щелкает брата по носу. Тот морщится и толкается. Если бы Дину сейчас предложили исполнить любое его желание, он бы попросил, чтобы мелкий вмиг оказался здоров. Словно в ответ на его мысли, Сэм заливается кашлем. 

Дин садится на кровати и подтаскивает брата в сидячее положение – младший кашляет так, что начинает задыхаться.

– Ну же, Сэмми, давай, держись, – Дину страшно, что он не уследит. Что болезнь – это не призрак и не вампир, которого можно пристрелить или сжечь. 

Если все предыдущие разы Сэма отпускало, то сейчас он продолжает кашлять, давится на своей же слюне. Дин напряженно думает, вспоминает, роет в голове все, что когда-либо слышал, пока не натыкается на способ из какого-то фильма. Он срывается с кровати и бежит в ванную, включает горячую воду на всю мощность и возвращается к Сэму. Брат уже еле сидит, только содрогается в переходящих друг в друга волнах безудержного, клокочущего кашля. 

– Сэмми, иди сюда, пойдем, – он подхватывает младшего под руку, помогает ему дойти до ванной, где уже начинает стелиться клубами пар. Сесть им некуда, поэтому Дин просто обнимает брата и прижимает к себе, чтобы тот не упал. Сэм липкий от пота и горячий, как печка. 

– Давай, дыши, мелкий, – Дин слегка раскачивается из стороны в сторону, то ли специально, то ли инстинктивно, чтобы успокоить-укачать Сэма. Брат хнычет сквозь кашель, шмыгает сопливым носом прямо Дину плечо, но это не важно. Сейчас главное – прервать приступ кашля. 

На несколько минут в ванной слышно только звук льющейся воды и тихие хрипы, с которыми Сэм выгоняет воздух из легких. Кажется, миновало: Дин только сейчас понимает, что все это время задерживал дыхание. 

– Дин? – чтобы услышать, приходится прижать ухо почти к губам Сэма – Дин явно следующий в очереди на эту болячку. Плевать, он выдержит. 

– Что, Сэмми? 

– Спасибо, – Сэм обнимает его в ответ и дышит уже ровнее. Лучший подарок на свете. 

Они стоят так еще минут десять, пар помогает младшему дышать, убаюкивает его, выводит токсины и просто творит свое волшебство – они словно на облаке, как будто летят вверх среди пушистых сгустков. 

– Пойдем, мелкий, сделаю тебе горячее молоко, – дождавшись, пока дыхание брата окончательно восстановится, Дин выключает воду и ведет его обратно в постель. 

Пока он готовит на электрической плитке, он не сводит с Сэма взгляда – тот смотрит мультики и дремлет одновременно, проваливается потихоньку в лечебный сон. Закончив, Дин несет кружку в кровать и ждет, пока Сэм маленькими глотками пьет. 

– Дин? – спрашивает младший, передавая кружку обратно.

– Мм? 

– Скорее бы мы выросли. Я хочу с тобой спасать людей.

– Скоро, Сэмми. А пока – спи и набирайся сил.


End file.
